Fire and Ice
by MySecretMistake24
Summary: A story between Draco and Gabriella. Just something that's been in my noggin for the past couple years. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"You know sometimes I wonder about them two. They're always together. I never see either of them with a girl." Bailey pointed out to her best friend, Gabriella.

Gabriella looked at Goyle and Crabbe and smiled.

"Well, For one, if you look at them, you'll know why no girl is ever with them. Every time I see them they are stuffing their faces." Gabriella stated, disgusted. She walked onto the Hogwarts Express, Bailey following her, and looked for a Slytherin compartment,

She found one but it wasn't empty.

"Ok, you three out. This isn't your compartment." Gabriella snapped, glaring at the infamous Golden Trio.

"I don't see how its yours either. We were here first." Ron Weasley snapped back.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and pointed to the decor in the compartment.

"What colors are those?" she asked, simply.

"Green and Silver." Ron stated, not getting it.

"What are your house colors?"

"Red and gold."

"What is Slytherin's house colors?"

"Green and Silver."

"Now what is the color of the decor in the room?

"Green and Silver. So we're leaving." Ron said, before pushing past Bailey and Gabriella. He bumped into Gabriella causing her to stumble and fall back into somebody.

"Oomph."

Gabriella knew that 'oomph'.

"Ugh." She mumbled, getting her balance back. "Now I have to burn this outfit. I really like this outfit too." Gabriella dusted herself of before turning to see Draco and Blaise standing there,

"Hey Blaise. Malfoy." Gabriella stated, before walking into the now empty compartment.

"Hey Gabby. You ok?" Blaise asked, as him and Draco followed her and Bailey into the compartment.

Draco shut the door and locked it, pulling the shade down so nobody disturbed them.

"Where's Adrian?" Bailey asked.

"Somewhere talking to some chick." Draco mumbled, sitting by the window, across from Gabby.

"That's nice." Bailey mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Gabby, you never answered my question." Blaise pointed out.

"I'm fine. Just tired." Gabby mumbled, leaning her head against the window. She closed her eyes and let herself drift off.

* * *

><p>45 minutes later…<p>

"Draco, move over next to Gabby. That looks painful. Let her rest in your lap or on your shoulder." Blaise instructed.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because she is your future wife."

"And…."

"Don't worry about it. I'm up." Gabby said, standing up and stretching. "How long was I asleep?"

"45 minutes." Bailey said, flipping through her book.

"Lovely." Gabby looked out the window.

Draco simply stared at her. Everybody knows Draco and Gabby as Slytherin Royalty. Draco's has his reputation as the Slytherin Sex God and Gabby has hers as the Slytherin Tease.

Both her and Draco are the most feared students at Hogwarts. And they live up to their reputations.

Now Draco is very excited with the fact that Gabby is his future wife. But he's not going to change his ways just yet. He's got 2 years before he graduates and marries her. He likes her. Has liked her for a while. But the fact is that since her 3rd year, which was his 4th year, they had a falling out and now all they do is fight fight fight.

"Well, we're going to go and get some snacks. You two want anything?" Blaise asked, breaking Draco out of his stupor.

"No, thank you." Gabby said.

"No, I'm good." Draco replied, standing up to lock the door after them.

Once they left Gabby stood up and glared at him.

"Why were you staring at me?" She asked.

"Because I can. Got a problem with it?"

"Yea I do."

"Too bad. Deal with it."

"I cant believe I am being forced to marry you." Gabby snapped, sitting back down.

"Yea, well I'm not too thrilled about it either." Draco sat back down in his seat across from her.

"Yea because why? You're still going to sleep around. You couldn't keep you dick in your pants whether you wanted to or not." Gabby stated, playing with her red hair.

"You're the one to talk. Redheads are known for their slutty ways."

"Well not this redhead. As a blonde, you're to stupid to even realize you're just jealous that we redheads can actually get some."

"Stupid, Stupid. Why would I be jealous of a 2 cent whore? And for your information I can have any girl I want. Even you if I want"

"Draco, you sound so sure of yourself. Too bad you could never afford to find out, you half assed dimwit."

Before Draco could reply back, somebody knocked on the compartment. Gabby waved her hand and the door opened.

Both Blaise and Bailey walked in.

"Problems?" Blaise asked, looking at Draco and Gabby.

"Nope. No problems. Just the usual bickering." Gabby stated, standing up. "Are we there yet?"

"No" both Bailey and Blaise said simultaneously.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

HOGWARTS

"Where's your room at?" Bailey asked, following Gabriella.

"Behind the picture of a younger Salazar. You know the one where he is holding the serpent." Gabriella described.

"Oh I know which room you are talking about. I wish I had my own room. You and Draco are both lucky." Bailey mumbled that last sentence under her breath.

"Oh yea. So lucky. You can always bunk with me this school year."

"Really? Thank Merlin. I don't know if I can handle bunking with Pug face again this year."

Gabriella laughed as they headed towards the Great Hall for the new welcome back dinner and the House Sorting.

* * *

><p>"So, what happened between you and Gabby in the train earlier?" Blaise asked, walking next to Draco.<p>

"The same as always. We fought as usual." Draco simply stated, walking into the Great Hall. He and Blaise sat at the end of the table, away from the teacher's end, since they were 7th years. Gabby and Bailey were 6th years so they were next to them.

"Why do you guys always fight? I mean you guys are going to be married in 2 years. How are you going to produce an heir within the first year of the marriage when you guys cant stand to be in the same room as each other?" Blaise asked.

"Simple."

"How is it simple?"

"It just is. Gabriella knows what lies ahead for her. She can't hide from it and neither can I." Draco stated, catching a quick glance at Gabriella.

* * *

><p>"Who would've thought that Flint's little sister would be sorted into Hufflepuff? I wonder how the family is gonna take it. I'm excited about this school year!" Bailey exclaimed.<p>

"Yea, I'm kind of excited about it." Gabby said, as they headed to the common room. Draco was off doing Head Boy duties with Hermione Granger, who was Head Girl. Both Bailey and Gabriella thought that was hilarious. Two enemies as Head boy and Head Girl.

"I have a simple question to ask you." Bailey said when they made it to the dungeons.

"What is it?" Gabby asked.

"Are you going to produce an heir for Draco?"

Gabby paused, "Yes, I have too, as it will be my duty as his wife to have his child."

"How is it going to work when all you guys do is fight."

"Simple."

"How is it simple"

"It just is. Hopefully, in the next 2 years, Draco will be mature enough, not saying he isn't mature now, but maybe when its time for the wedding he'll actually stop and settle down. He's got a lot to do to keep the Malfoy name strong." Gabby stated.

"Is he a Deatheater? I've heard Blaise and Adrian talking about their Dark Marks."

"I don't know. I've never really thought about asking him. Over the summer I barely saw him. Plus I was still recovering over what happened to him last year between him and Potter."

Both Gabriella and Bailey walked into the common room and saw Draco talking to Pansy and Blaise. They headed towards Gabby's room for privacy.

"What exactly happened in the bathroom?" Bailey asked, when they got to the picture that lead to gabby's room.

Gabby sat down on her couch near the fireplace.

"Draco and I were discussing stuff about the wedding and all then he confided to me his task and then out of nowhere Potter's reflection was in the mirror…" Gabby trailed off as the memory came back.

*FLASHBACK

_"Draco, you don't want this marriage just as I don't want it, but who are we to disappoint our parents. Yea, we fight but I'm sure we can make it work." Gabby said, looking around the empty bathroom._

_"I know we can make it work. I mean we have 3 years to mature and prepare ourselves for this marriage. We both have legacies to uphold. We have expectations." Draco said, looking at Gabby. "You are absolutely beautiful." He whispered, brushing some hair behind her ear._

_"You say that all the time." Gabby mumbled._

_"I have to tell you something." Draco said, abruptly moving to the sinks. Not one of them noticed Myrtle in the room._

_"What is it?" Gabby asked._

_"Hi Draco. Hi Gabby!" Moaning Myrtle squealed, making her presence known._

_"Myrtle what are you doing here?" Gabby asked._

_"I can feel your distress so I came to see what was wrong."_

_"Voldemort has given me a mission." Draco mumbled, clutching the sides of the sink._

_"Can't you refuse?" Gabby asked, placing her hand on his back._

_"No, it's too make up for my father's incompetence." Draco mumbled._

_"What do you have to do?"_

_"I can't tell anybody. He'll kill me and anybody close to me, including you, Gabby."_

_"We wont tell anybody. Let us help you." Myrtle remarked._

_"I can't. He'll kill me. "Draco mumbled, lifting his head and looking at the mirror. He turned sharply, pulling out his wand and pushing Gabby behind him. "Potter, what are you doing here?"_

_For the next few seconds, curses were flying around the room. Draco pushed Gabby out of the way when one of Harry's spells almost hit her._

_Both Myrtle and Gabby were trying to get the fight to stop but it was useless._

_"SECTUMSEMPRA!" Harry yelled. The spell hit Draco._

_It was like he was hit with a sword. Blood just started gushing out of him. He fell and Harry looked horrified and what he had done._

_Gabby stared in horror before running to Draco's fallen form to try and stop the bleeding before help came. She turned to face Harry, who was just standing there, staring._

"_Are you fucking happy? Look what you did. You murdered a student!" Gabriella screamed at him, tears falling from her eyes._

_Harry didn't say anything. He simply turned and fled the bathroom._

_"MURDER! MURDER IN THE BATHROOM! MURDER!" Myrtle screamed over and over._

*END FLASHBACK

"It was horrifying. I was so scared. It all happened so fast, Bailey. I seriously thought Draco was going to die." Gabby stated, wiping her eyes, she didn't even realize she was crying.

Bailey was about to say something but was interrupted by yelling coming from the Common room.

Both girls walked out and into the Common room to see the cause of the yelling.

Gabby saw Draco and Blaise standing on the other side of the Common room watching in amusement as Crabbe and Goyle fought over Pansy.

Gabby walked over to Draco and placed her hand on Draco's arm. He turned to look at her.

"What's going on?" Gabby asked.

"Just two dimwits fighting over the House whore. You've been crying, why?" Draco asked, pulling her off to the side.

Both Blaise and Bailey looked at each other with smirks on their faces.

"Bailey just wanted to know what happened last year between you and Potter. So I told her, it got me a little upset. that's all." Gabby stated.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Good. I need to talk to you about something later.""Is it important?""Kind of.""Ok. Later then."Draco nodded and they walked back over to Bailey and Blaise. The rest of the night was filled with everybody catching up before they all hit the sack, resting before classes started the next day.

* * *

><p>LATER THAT NIGHT<p>

"Where are you going?" Bailey asked, looking from her place on the couch.

"To talk to Draco." Gabby stated simply, putting on her jacket.

"It's almost 1 in the morning." Bailey pointed out.

"That's the whole point." Gabby said. She paused, "I'll be back later."

Draco stood in the Astronomy tower waiting for Gabby to show. The door finally opened and Gabby walked in.

"What did you want to talk about?" Gabby asked, sitting down on one of the cushions.

"About this school year." Draco said, leaning against the window sill.

"You don't have another mission, do you?"

"Yes and I need your help."

"What is it?"

"I have to find a way to let Deatheaters into the school when the time is right."

"Ok and what am I supposed to do?"

"You are the Minister's daughter so nobody is going to expect you to do anything like this. I simply need you to keep people from following me and discovering what I am doing."

Gabby stood up and looked around, thinking about what to say.

"Ok. I'll help you."

"Thank you."

"Do you gave a deadline?"

"2 weeks. Everybody knows something is going to happen this year. The thing is that they don't know what to expect. I just need you to keep everyone, especially the Golden Trio off my back while I complete this."

Gabby looked out the window.

"I hope this works."

"Of course it is going to work." Draco sighed and looked at his watch.

"We should probably head back." He whispered.

"Yea. I'm tired anyways." Gabby stated, yawning.

* * *

><p>Gabby rolled over , not wanting to get out of her nice, big comfy bed, she would have stayed in her bed if it wasn't for the persistent knocking on her door.<p>

She groaned and rolled out of bed. She grabbed one of the shirts closest to her. It was a dark green button up shirt, too big for her. She realized it was one of the shirts Draco gave her.

She buttoned some of the buttons and headed towards her bedroom door.

"What do you want?" she snapped, opening the door.

"Nice to see you too." Bailey chuckled, walking into Gabby's room.

"Bailey, its 3 am. GO AWAY." Gabby groaned, going back to her bed.

"Is that Draco's shirt? Why do you have it? Is he here?" Bailey asked, "Did you sleep with him?"

"No, I didn't sleep with him and no he is not here." Gabby stated.

"Oh so what did you two talk about?"

"Nothing, really. He just wanted my help in something."

"Really? No kissing or anything like that?" Bailey asked, not wanting to believe what Gabby was saying. Draco was one of the hottest guys in school.

"I'm telling you nothing happened. Now go I'm tired." Gabby said, pulling the covers over her head.

"Fine, I'm going. But don't think this conversation is over." Bailey stated, walking to the door, chuckling when she saw Gabby flip her off from under the covers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gabby and Bailey walked into the Great Hall and headed towards the Slytherin table.

"You girls alright?" Blaise asked, noticing the worried look on Bailey's face and Gabby's angry look.

"We're fine. Gabby's just in a pissed off mood because Potter keeps messing with her." Bailey whispered.

"Then why do you looked worried?"

"Because…" she leaned over so she could whisper in his ear. "her and Draco are fighting again."

"Oh that figures. One of these days they are going to realize how much they mean to each other." Blaise whispered.

Bailey nodded.

Draco stood up and walked out of the Great Hall, ignoring the looks he was receiving. Gabby rolled her eyes and stood up, following Draco's actions and leaving the Great Hall.

"How much to you wanna bet if we follow them something is going to happen between them two." Bailey suggested.

"It's a bet." Blaise said.

"You are on." Bailey shook hands and they stood up and followed Gabby out making sure Gabby didn't see them.

* * *

><p>"Draco" Gabby yelled, following Draco into the empty Astronomy tower. She went in after him, closing the door.<p>

Gabby grabbed Draco by the arm, pulling him to a stop.

"What, Gabriella?" Draco snapped, turning to face her.

"What the hell is problem?"

"My problem? My fucking problem is you, Gabriella!"

"How the hell is it me?" Gabby asked, backing away from him.

"You get under my skin. You drive me fucking insane and you don't even realize it!" Draco yelled, running a hand through his hair.

Gabby looked at him, wide eyed.

"Has it every fucking occurred to you that I am trying to make this relationship thing work? Every time I come near you always get bitchy." Draco snapped, sighing when he noticed the fear in her eyes.

"Well you have a funny way of showing it." Gabby stated.

"What the hell do you want me to do? Get on my knees and beg you to forgive me? Draco asked, taking a step closer to her.

She backed up and came to a stop when her back it the wall.

Looking up at him, " No, I just want you to make more of an effort and stop acting like a pompous asshole."

Draco punched the wall next to her face. She flinched. Draco stared at her and moved away.

"I'm trying my best here, Gabriella. I've never been in a relationship. I have to change who am in life to marry you." Draco said. That pissed Gabby off.

"Like I don't. For Merlin's sake, Draco, stop thinking about yourself. What about what I feel or think about this? Its not like I asked for our parents to arrange a marriage between us. I don't want this any more than you do. But its happening. So get the fuck over it!" Gabby yelled, walking towards Draco.

He turned around and grabbed her by her arm.

Before any of them knew what they were doing, Gabby leaned up just as Draco was leaning down. Their lips attached in a anger filled kiss.

* * *

><p>Both Blaise and Bailey looked in through the crack, shocked at what they saw.<p>

"Whoa. You owe me." Bailey whispered, as the watched Draco pick Gabby up and pushed her up against the wall.

Blaise mumbled something under his breath before putting his essay paper in her hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Gabby, what's going on between you and Draco?" Bailey asked, as they walked through the courtyard to the Quidditch game.

"Nothing. We're just not talking." Gabby mumbled, wanting to avoid the question.

"Does it have anything to do with the kiss you two shared?" Bailey asked. That got Gabby to stop walking.

"How do you know about that? Did he tell you?" Gabby demanded.

"No, me and Blaise saw it."

"You were spying?" Gabby asked in disbelief.

"Yep." Bailey stated, before walking away.

Gabby stood there stunned. Not sure what to say or do. Turning on her heel, she left in search of Draco.

* * *

><p>Draco was sitting in the Common room, talking to Blaise and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, when Gabby walked in, she was pissed.<p>

She simply stood there and glared at Draco.

Draco stood up and grabbed her by her arm, pulling her into a empty classroom for privacy.

Once the door was closed, Draco turned towards Gabby, who in turn slapped him.

"What the hell was that for?" Draco snapped.

"For grabbing me like that. I'm not some rag doll for you to pull around, Draco." Gabby yelled, rubbing her hand where Draco had grabbed her.

"That's no excuse for you to slap me. Now why the hell were you glaring at me?"

"Bailey and Blaise know about the other night."

"How?"

"They were spying on us."

"Well that explains Blaise's unusual questions." Draco mumbled, running a hand over his stinging cheek.

"I'm sorry." Gabby said, looking at Draco.

Draco simply stared at her and then away. Gabby looked at Draco and then walked over to the door.

Right when she was a bout to open the door, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she looked at Draco.

"What?"

"We have to go to Homecoming together." Draco said.

"Why?"

"Parents said so."

Gabby nodded. "That's fine with me. Better you than some lower year thinking they will get lucky with the Slytherin Princess."

"And my parents have invited us to a party tomorrow night. So you and Bailey have to get dresses." Draco stated, trailing his hands down to her waist and letting them rest there.

"What are you doing?" Gabby whispered, as Draco got closer.

"Kissing you." was his reply before leaning down and connecting their lips. The kiss lasted for a few moments before the two of them broke apart to yelling outside.

"Come on, lets go see who it is this time." Draco mumbled.

They both walked out to see Professor Snape lecturing Pansy for starting a fight. And Bailey was standing next to Blaise.

"What's going on?" Gabby asked.

"That bitch." Bailey said, pointing at Pansy.

"What happened?"

"Her running her mouth about me and Adrian and then you and Draco. So I got in her face and punched her. Then Snape showed up." Bailey stated, before walking out.

"Is she going to be ok?" Draco asked Blaise.

"I don't know. Pansy said that she was sleeping with Adrian and that he has been cheating on her for a while now."

"I'm going to go check on her." Gabby said, before leaving.

* * *

><p>Gabby found Bailey in the Astronomy Tower. She was sitting on the ledge, staring up at the stars.<p>

"Bailey?"

"Yes, Gabby?""Are you alright?"

"No. Pansy was telling the truth. I know that Adrian is cheating on me. I caught him a couple weeks ago. I went to go see him before school started again. He was with Daphne. He didn't see me. I feel like such an idiot now."Gabby walked over to Bailey.

"What are you going to do?"

"Tomorrow, I'll end things. Tell him to fuck off, of course."Bailey turned and smiled at her.

Gabby laughed and pulled her best friend into her arms. Adrian was in for a shock tomorrow. Gabby couldn't wait to see that.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What kind of dress are you getting?" Bailey asked, as both her and Gabby looked through the dresses.

"For what? The dinner or the homecoming?"

"Both."

"Oh, Draco is paying for me to get a one of a kind dress made for both events."

"Oh. So why are we here?"

"For you, dummy." Gabby laughed at Bailey's expression.

"Sorry. So what should I get?"

"Something formal for tomorrow nights dinner. And for homecoming, have one made. Its so much better than wearing one from the shelf or something."

"Yea but…"

"I'll pay for it."

"no."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes and that is final." Gabby stated.

"Fine. You win this time. But just this once."

"Yea, ok. You said that last time too."

"That's was then…"

"And this is now. Yea yea. I get it." "Gabby smiled and looked out the window.

She saw Draco and Blaise.

When Gabby saw Draco, her belly did those funny little flips and her lips tingled.

As if he could feel somebody looking at him, he looked up and saw Gabby. He gave her a small smile.

She turned back around and smiled as Bailey found a dress.

"You want it?"

Bailey nodded.

"You got it."

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Draco grabbed Gabby and pulled her into his room.<p>

"What?" Gabby asked, looking at Draco's disheveled appearance.

"Pansy. That's what." Draco mumbled, taking his shirt off and undoing his belt and pants.

"What about her?"

"She told me that she was coming to pay me a visit tonight." Draco said, looking disgusted at the thought.

"And you pulled me in here for what?"

Draco looked at Gabby.

"I wanted to know if you would stay the night tonight."

Gabby looked at him.

"I'm not going to try anything. I tried to tell Pansy that you were staying the night and she said that she didn't believe that and I really don't want her touching me." he paused, looking away from Gabby. "Not when I have you."

Gabby looked at Draco, shocked at what he just admitted.

"I'll stay the night. Just as long as you don't try anything inappropriate." Gabby stated, walking over to him and making him look at her. "But just so you know, you owe me big time for this. And I mean big time."

Draco nodded, happy that she agreed, but not showing it.

"Good, now kiss me."

Draco smirked and kissed her.

Wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

*knock knock*

Draco and Gabby broke apart and Draco headed to the door.

"What?" He said, opening the door to see professor Snape standing there.

Snape looked at Draco's state of undress and then at Gabby's flushed appearance.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Snape drawled out.

"No, Professor." Gabby mumbled.

"Hmm…I need to have a word with you after class tomorrow, Draco."

Draco nodded, wanting Snape to leave.

"Good night, Ms. Braelyn, Lucius."

Both Draco and Gabby turned around to see Lucius standing there.

"Do you need something, Father?" Draco asked, fixing his pants.

"I have a task for you and Gabriella." Lucius stated.

"Wait, why am I involved in this?" Gabby asked, looking at Lucius.

Draco looked over at Gabby and then Lucius.

Lucius walked over to a couch and sat down, looking at his son and his future wife.

"I need both of you to get information from Potter, Granger, and Weasley. Anything about the Order."

Gabby went pale at that and turned her head towards Draco.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Draco asked, wrapping an arm around Gabby's waist and pulling her closer against his side.

"I'm sure you guys can figure it out." Lucius stated before leaving.

Once he was gone, Gabby turned and glared at Draco.

"Before you yell at me, lets just get to bed." Draco stated, going to change into his pajamas.

Gabby looked at Draco and sighed before changing into one of his shirts and getting into bed.

* * *

><p>LATER THAT NIGHT<p>

Pansy headed towards Draco's private chambers.

She didn't believe that Draco had Gabby in his room.

Like she would ever spend the night with somebody she despises.

Whispering the password, Pansy walked in and headed toward the bed chamber.

* * *

><p>Gabby was sleeping real good. Her head was rested on Draco's chest, one leg draped over his thighs and he had an arm wrapped around her waist.<p>

She was comfortable and content.

That is until a terrible screech woke both her and Draco up.

Looking at the end of the bed, Gabby groaned and laid back down.

"Draco, tell the pug to leave. I'm trying to sleep." Gabby said, snuggling deeper into the covers.

"Pansy, leave. Now." Draco yelled, ignoring the looks he was receiving from Pansy.

Pansy simply stood there, before leaving the room.

She was seething with anger at Gabby and Draco.

Well at least she knew he wasn't lying when he said that Gabby was going to be in his room with him tonight.

* * *

><p>The next morning.<p>

Draco rolled over and snuggled closer to the warm body in front of him.

Opening his eyes, he saw Blaise standing by his bed.

"Do you need something?" Draco asked, his voice raspy from sleep.

"Nope. Just coming to see why Pansy is throwing a hissy fit outside." Blaise stated, smirking.

"Blaise, do you not know how to shut up?" Gabby mumbled, from under the covers.

"I do. But why do that when I can be loud and wake you up in the process."

"GO AWAY!" Gabby yelled, throwing a pillow at him and snuggling back into the covers.

Blaise simply laughed and left the room.

Gabby groaned and sat up in the bed. Draco looked at her and smiled to himself.

He could get used to waking up with Gabby in his bed.

In his arms.

Deep down he had a bad feeling that something was going to happen. Something that might ruin what he is accomplishing with Gabby.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

ONE WEEK LATER

Gabby was walking down the halls when a sound to her left caught her attention. Curiosity got the best of her so she walked over there and had to stifle in a laugh.

Ginny and Harry were attempting to make out in the dark alcove.

Shaking her head, she continued to walk until she bumped into somebody.

She looked up to see Marcus Flint's younger brother, Andrew. He was the same age as her and she despised him.

He always managed to creep her out whenever he was around her.

"Can I help you, Andrew?" Gabby asked, standing back up.

Andrew just stood there and stared at her.

Gabby went to go walk away but his arm shot out and his hand wrapped itself around her arm.

"Let me go, Andrew."

Andrew said nothing but pulled his wand out and blackness enfolded Gabby.

* * *

><p>Draco and Blaise stood on the field. They were waiting to be dismissed from practice.<p>

"DRACO!"

Both Draco and Blaise turned to see a tear stricken Bailey running towards them.

Dropping his broom, Draco walked over to her.

"Bailey, what's wrong?" he asked, as Bailey threw her arms around him and cried.

"Its Gabby."

"what about her?"

"A 3rd year found her unconscious and beaten in a empty classroom." Bailey cried.

"Is she alright?" Blaise asked.

"She is in the hospital wing." Draco nodded and took off.

* * *

><p>Madam Pomfrey was currently talking to Dumbledore when the doors were threw open and Draco Malfoy walked in.<p>

"Where is she?" He asked.

Madam Pomfrey looked at the headmaster.

"Let him see her, Poppy." Albus stated.

Poppy nodded and escorted Draco to the cot where Gabriella lay asleep from the sleeping draught Poppy had given her.

Draco nearly broke down.

"She looks so broken." He whispered, not realizing anybody heard him. He ran a hand over her cheek.

"She went through a lot."

"What happened to her?"

"I cannot tell you that." Poppy said.

Draco turned and glared at the medi-witch.

"Tell me what the bloody hell happened to my Fiancé!" Draco snapped.

"Just tell him. He deserves to know." Dumbledore stated, walking up to them.

"She was beaten and raped." Poppy told him, her voice breaking at the horror that crossed Draco's face as he looked at Gabriella.

"By who?" Draco asked.

"We wont know until the tests get back." Poppy said.

Draco nodded and looked at Gabby. "Don't worry , angel. I'll get the bastard that did this to you." he whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead and left the room.

* * *

><p>MALFOY MANOR<p>

Draco apparated into the foyer of his manor. He know that there was a death eater meeting going on. He had felt the burn of the dark mark earlier. But he didn't care.

He walked straight into the Ballroom and headed straight towards Voldemort.

"My lord." he stated, going down to one knee.

"Rise. What brings you here, Draco?" Voldemort asked.

"My fiancé is in the medi-wing at Hogwarts. She was beaten and raped." Draco stated.

There was a collective gasp as the news hit the other death eaters.

"By who?" Voldemort asked.

"I was hoping somebody here would know."

Lucius stepped up. "My lord. There is a test that can be performed to see the memory from the victims view. It is difficult to perform if the victim excels in Legilimency, like Gabriella does."

Voldemort looked at Draco and then Lucius.

These two were his most faithful followers and Gabriella meant a lot to their family and she meant a lot to Draco.

"Draco, can you perform it?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Then I grant you the access to do so. Once you know who it is , you come back here and tell us. We will take care f it so you do not get in trouble for killing the bastard." Voldemort instructed. "Not to worry, son. Your Fiancé will be avenged."

Draco nodded and left, apparating back to Hogwarts.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Gabby looked around the room and sighed. She was tired of being stuck in this room all day while the rest of her wounds healed.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked from his place by the fireplace.

"How long are you going to keep locked up in your room?" she asked, walking up to him and sitting on his lap.

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Until the bastard who hurt you is out of the picture. I don't feel safe with you walking the halls with him out there." Draco stated, looking at the fire.

"Do you know who did it?" she asked softly. If it wasn't for the fact that she was sitting on his lap, he never would have heard her.

"No. I was hoping you would tell me so we can take care of this."

Gabby was quiet. She wanted to tell him but in a way she didn't.

She was afraid that he would take care of it and end up getting himself hurt or in trouble.

"You're not going to take care of it, are you?"

"No, your brothers are going to take care of it once we get a name."

Gabby nodded.

This was it. She was going to tell him.

"It was Andrew Flint."

It was quiet.

Draco didn't even move a muscle.

He just sat there and stared at the fire.

Gabby looked at him and noticed that his gray eyes were smoldering in anger.

"Draco…"

"I have to go tell our fathers." he finally whispered, looking at her.

"Let me come with you. I'm tired of being cooped up in your room."

He nodded.

She smiled before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Thank you." she whispered against his lips.

He tightened his arms around her and deepened the kiss.

* * *

><p>TWO WEEKS LATER…..<p>

Gabby was so happy that she was back in her classes. Nobody treated her any different. It was like they were all happy to have her back.

She was walking to the Great Hall when Potter and Weasley blocked her path.

Sighing, she looked at them.

"What do you two idiots want?"

"We just wanted to see if you were ok after your attack." Potter said, fidgeting.

Gabby noticed and smirked.

"I'm perfectly fine. Now if you will excuse me, I'm late for dinner."

She walked past him and her smirked widened as she felt his eyes burning holes into her.

Potter had a crush on her.

Draco watched as Gabby sat next to him.

"What's with the smirk?" he whispered in her ear, before nipping the sensitive skin.

She let out a gasp before looking at him.

"Potter and Weasley stopped me on my way in here. They wanted to make sure I was alright after my attack. Potter was fidgeting and when I walked away, he was staring at me." Gabby informed him, laying her head in his shoulder.

"Potter has a crush on you?" Draco asked, looking at the Gryffindor table, where Potter and the rest of his gang sat.

Gabby nodded her head and placed a kiss on his neck.

"That's hilarious." he mumbled, turning his head so he could kiss her.

The kiss lasted for about a minute before they were interrupted.

"Ahem…can you two please break away for a second?" Blaise stated, smirking.

"What?" Draco asked, wrapping an arm around Gabby and pulling her closer to him.

"Guess what we just overheard Granger telling Ginny Weasley." Bailey said, a smirk on her face.

"What?" Gabby asked, laying her head back on Draco's shoulder.

"Granger was telling Weaselette that she has a major crush on a certain blonde-haired Slytherin. And she was wondering what it would be like to sleep with the enemy." Blaise informed them.

Draco choked on the pumpkin juice he was in the process of drinking.

Gabby started laughing and patted his back for him.

"Breathe."

Once Draco got his breath back, he looked at Blaise.

"That's funny cause Gabby just told me that Potter has a crush on her."

Bailey's eyes widened. "No Way!"

Blaise chuckled.

"Perfect."

* * *

><p>LATER THAT NIGHT….<p>

Draco pushed Gabby roughly against the stone wall. Pushing his thigh in between her thighs to her heat, she groaned and pushed against him.

"You're so fucking hot, baby." Draco whispered in her ear, before trailing kisses down to her neck.

She moaned as he bit down on the skin.

"I want you." he mumbled against her skin.

"Not in the middle of the corridor." she moaned, sliding her hands to his hair and holding him there.

He chuckled and kissed her, sliding his hands down under her skirt to grip her ass and grind her against his thigh.

The clearing of one's throat caught their attention.

Breaking apart, Gabby rested her head on his shoulder and groaned.

"Happens every time we're alone. Fucking conspiracy." she mumbled, causing him to laugh.

Draco turned his head and saw that the person who interrupted them was none other than Potter, Weasley, and Granger.

"Do you three need something?" Draco drawled, staring at them.

They all shook their heads and just stared at the couple they caught.

"Then I suggest you leave." Gabby stated, glaring at the trio.

"Maybe you should just take it to a room or something." Hermione snapped.

Gabby smirked, "Jealous, Granger?"

Hermione scoffed, "As if."

Her clenched fists and rising blush gave her away to the fact that she was lying.

"If you say so, Granger." Gabby chuckled, grabbing Draco's hand and walking off.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bailey stretched and looked over at the warm male body next to her.

"Sleep good?" she whispered, kissing his neck.

"Yea. Keep it up, we're gonna be late for class." the male turned around and kissed her, moving her to her back and climbing on top of her.

"WE got to get up. So get off." Bailey tried to push him off, laughing as he didn't budge.

"In a few. I have some business to take care of." Blaise whispered.

* * *

><p>Gabriella walked to the library to try and get some of her work done. She hasn't been able to concentrate lately.<p>

And she had Draco to blame.

She didn't know how to react to how he was acting.

It was like they were a couple.

This wasn't going to last.

She had a feeling that whatever they had now wasn't going to last much longer.

Running her hand through her dark red hair, she placed her books down on the farthest table from the door.

Laying her head down, she took a deep breath and then started to get busy.

"Stupid stupid stupid." She mumbled to herself as she thought about how much work she has put off.

"You know talking to yourself is a sign of insanity." a drawling voice whispered in her ear, making her jump.

"Damnit, Draco. You need to stop that." she snapped.

He chuckled and sat down next to her.

"How much work you got to do?"

"A lot. You?"

"Same."

Gabby nodded and went to work on her Potions work.

It was quiet as the both of them worked.

* * *

><p>The Golden Trio walked in and sat at the table right next to them.<p>

Potter stared at Gabby and was waiting for her to notice the fact that they were right next to her and Malfoy.

But they didn't stop what they were doing.

Hermione opened her Potions book and pretended to read. She was too busy daydreaming about Draco and what it would be like to sleep with him.

* * *

><p>Gabby had to stifle in a laugh as her and Draco read the thoughts of Granger and Potter.<p>

Draco groaned and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Gabby asked him.

"To find a book. Wanna help me find it?"

She nodded and followed him to the books.

Once they were out of view of the Golden trio, Gabby wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and laughed.

"Its' not funny." Draco growled, placing his hands on her ass.

"Yes it is. Did you hear the things she wants to do with you?" Gabby smirked. "I had know idea that Granger was like that."

Draco rolled his eyes and crushed his lips to hers. Effectively shutting her up.

She moaned into his mouth as his grip on her ass tightened and pulled her closer to his body.

When breathing became necessary, they broke apart. Draco rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.

"I guess I really should look for that book I need." He mumbled, kissing her again.

"You probably should." Gabby said, pushing away from him and going back to their table.

* * *

><p>Hermione watched as Gabby walked back into view.<p>

You could tell that she had just been thoroughly snogged.

Deep inside, Hermione wished it was her that just snogged Draco Malfoy.

She felt dirty for having these thoughts about the enemy, but she couldn't help it.

She wanted Draco Malfoy.

And she would get him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Draco and Gabby walked towards the Quidditch Field to watch the Ravenclaw's play against Gryffindor. They were also looking for Blaise and Bailey, who have been missing for the past couple looked around the Slytherin section, trying to see if she could see Blaise and Bailey. No luck.

"I wonder where they could be." Draco mumbled.

Gabby stopped walking as a thought hit her.

Draco noticed and stopped, looking at her with his eyebrow raised.

"They're sleeping together."

Draco went wide eyed.

Gabby simply smirked and turned back around to head towards the castle.

Draco followed her straight to the Slytherin common room.

"Would they been in Blaise's room or Bailey's?" Gabby asked, looking at Draco.

They both thought about it for a moment.

"Blaise's" they both said in unison.

They headed in that direction.

* * *

><p>Bailey collapsed against Blaise's chest, trying to catch her breath.<p>

"We're missing the game." she mumbled.

Blaise chuckled.

"Don't think it really matters."

"Wanna go again?" Bailey asked, sitting back up and smirking at him.

He flipped her over and kissed her. They were so caught up in each other that they didn't hear his door open or the two people walking in before they spoke.

"Told you they were sleeping together."

They both broke apart to look at their intruders.

Draco and Gabby were both standing there with smirks on their faces.

Blaise chuckled while Bailey groaned and covered her face with her hands.

"We'll let you guys finish and all that. We just wanted to see where you guys have been these past few days. Carry on. If you need us, we'll be in Draco's chambers." Gabby stated, laughing as Bailey blushed some more. Draco grabbed Gabby's hand and pulled her out of the room.

* * *

><p>"That was interesting." he mumbled as they walked straight to his portrait and walked in.<p>

Gabby walked straight to his bed and laid down. She was tired.

She really hasn't been sleeping well lately.

"You ok?" Draco asked, laying next to her and wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm tired. I haven't really been sleeping well lately." she mumbled, yawning.

"Take a nap." he whispered in her ear.

She nodded and closed her eyes. Draco sighed and got out of the bed. His father was here.

Looking around for a note, he found it over by the book case.

Sitting down at the table, he opened it and read the contents.

"Damn it." he slammed the note on the table. Leaning back in the chair, he ran a hand over his face.

"Everything ok, Draco?"

Draco looked over at the doorway to his sleeping chambers.

Gabby was standing there.

"Yea. Everything is fine." he stood up and walked over to her.

"You look tired. Maybe you should be the one that should be taking a nap." Gabby mumbled, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his chest.

"Yea. Lets go sleep."

* * *

><p>Blaise got dressed and watched as Bailey did the same.<p>

"That was awkward. But I guess we shouldn't guessed. Gabby would have figured it out eventually." Bailey mumbled.

Blaise nodded and walked over to her.

"At least they know now. We don't have to keep sneaking around."

She nodded and kissed him.

"Lets go see what we have missed this past week."

Blaise chuckled and followed her to Draco's rooms.

"It's quiet in here." Blaise said, looking around Draco's sitting room.

"Maybe they're sleeping or something." Bailey walked over to the sleeping chambers and smiled.

"Found them."

Blaise walked over to her and smiled.

"They look so damn cute together." Bailey whispered.

"That they do. Come on, lets let them sleep some more. We can head down to the library and get some work done. We have plenty."

Bailey nodded and followed Blaise out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Damn it, Draco. Why did you fuck everything up? You and Gabby were doing so good and now she is pissed. What the hell did you do?" Blaise yelled, walking into Draco's chambers.

"None of your damn business. I'll fix it." Draco snapped.

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere."

Blaise watched as Draco grabbed his wand and stomped past him and out of the room.

* * *

><p>Gabby lay on her bed and tried to stop her tears. He didn't deserve them.<p>

He was such an asshole.

The portrait to her chambers opened. She didn't move, thinking it was probably Bailey or Blaise.

"Gabriella."

She sat up and glared at the blonde haired douche bag that was standing at the end of her bed.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped.

"I came to apologize."

Gabby froze.

Draco apologizing?

"Apologize? I didn't know you know what that word meant."

Rolling his eyes, he watched as she walked over to him.

"I'm here to apologize. I was out of line and I didn't mean anything I said."

Gabby looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, Gabby. I was having a bad day. I had just had a talk with Father. I'm sorry I took it out on you."

"It must have been a really bad conversation for you to say the things you did." she whispered.

He nodded. "Father was getting onto me about my task and how far I've gotten. Then he asked about if we have gotten any information yet about the order. It just wasn't a pleasant meeting."

Gabby nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I forgive you. Just don't let it happen again." she told him.

He nodded. "Won't happen again. I can promise you that. I'll just take my anger out on the Golden Trio. That's always fun."

Gabby chuckled and leaned up to kiss him.

He slid his hands down to her waist and pulled her closer. He deepened the kiss.

She pulled back a little.

"Please don't take out your anger on me again or I might just hurt you."

Draco smirked and nodded.

She simply pulled his head back down to hers to continue their kiss.

Draco slid his hands from her waist to her thighs to pick her up and carry her to her bed.

Laying her down, he climbed on top of her and slid a hand up her shirt.

Gabby pulled away from the kiss to take her shirt off, leaving her in nothing but her bra and panties.

Draco let out a groan and took his shirt and pants off, leaving him in his boxers.

"Damn it, Gabby." he mumbled before kissing her again, sliding a hand down to her panties.

"Touch me." she moaned in his ear. He complied, pulling her panties off and sliding two fingers into her.

He set up a slow thrusting pace that left Gabby frustrated.

"Draco, if you don't stop teasing me and fuck me, I'm kicking you out of my bed." she growled, pulling on his hair.

Draco chuckled. Pulling his fingers out of her body, he brought them up to his lips, licking her taste off them.

Gabby let out a moan at that and slid her hands down to his boxers, sliding them down, freeing his erection.

Her eyes widened. "Is that even going to fit? Cause I don't think it is." she said, staring at the thick stalk of flesh.

Draco couldn't help but laugh. "Trust me, it will fit."

Gabby seemed satisfied with that answer.

"Good, now hurry up and fuck me."

"Yes, ma'am." Draco said, moving over her and placing his shaft at her entrance.

He slowly slid into her warmth, groaning at the feel of her.

"You're so fucking tight, baby." He growled, sliding a hand to her hip.

Gabby moaned and wrapped her legs around him, matching his thrusts.

"Faster." she gasped as he sped up his thrusts, she ran her nails down his back, breaking skin.

"Fuck." Draco hissed as he felt his skin break. He could tell she was getting closer, he was holding back, waiting for her to hit her peak.

Draco grabbed one of her legs, placing it on his forearm, he started thrusting harder .

Gabby groaned at the new position.

Their moans and gasps filled her chambers, along with the sounds flesh against flesh and sounds of the headboard banging against the wall.

"Come on, baby, come for me." he whispered in her ear, before moving down to her neck to nip at the sensitive skin.

Gabby screamed as her orgasm rushed over her. Draco followed soon after with his own orgasm.

A few minutes later, Draco rolled over and off Gabby.

"Whoa." Gabby mumbled, trying to catch her breath.

Draco didn't say anything, he just stared at her ceiling, while trying to catch his breath.

Gabby sat up and looked at the time.

"Damn it." she mumbled, climbing out of bed to grab her clothes.

Draco leaned up on his elbows and watched her.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Class. I can't miss any more. Otherwise my grades will drop and I cannot have that."

Draco sighed and climbed out of bed and walked over to her butt ass naked, which caused Gabby to stop what she was doing and stare at him.

He smirked and stopped right in front of her, wrapping his arms around her.

"We just possibly had the best sex in our entire life, and all you can think about is your grades?" he asked.

"Yes. I cant let them drop. This is why I don't date. You're distracting me." she pouted.

He chuckled and leaned down to capture her lips with his.

"Well then, I guess you need to jump in the shower." he mumbled against her lips before picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder and walking to her bathroom.

* * *

><p>Hermione looked up as Draco walked into Potions. He was 15 minutes late.<p>

Professor Snape stopped talking and looked at Draco.

"Why are you late, Mr. Malfoy?" he drawled in his monotone voice.

Draco took his seat next to Blaise. A smirk plastered on his face.

"I was a bit occupied this morning, Professor. It wont happen again." Draco said, opening his textbook.

"See that it doesn't happen again. Now as I was saying….."

Hermione completely lost focus on the lesson as she was too busy watching Draco. Looking closer at him, she noticed that he had a hickey on his neck. You could barely see it. But it was there.

She knew why he was late to class. Sighing, she tried to focus on the lesson.

It was doing her no good daydreaming about the enemy.

* * *

><p>Draco stifled in a laugh at Granger's thoughts.<p>

"Why were you late to class?" Blaise asked, not taking his eyes off his book.

"I was busy."

"Doing what?"

"Fixing things between Gabby and I."

Blaise snorted. "How? By fucking her brains out?"

Draco smirked.

Blaise noticed. His eyes widened. "You and Gabby had sex?"

Draco nodded. "Keep it down. We don't want everybody in here to know."

Blaise nodded and they both continued the lesson.

Blaise couldn't want to tell Bailey. That is if Gabby hasn't already told her.

* * *

><p>Gabby and Bailey walked into the library to get the books Professor Sprout sent them to find.<p>

"So why were you late to class?" Bailey asked, as she searched through the first book case.

"I was occupied this morning." was all Gabby said.

"Occupied with what?" Bailey looked more closely at her friend. "Is that a hickey? Oh my…those are bruises. You had sex. With who?"

Gabby turned around and glared at Bailey.

"Keep it down, will you." Gabby snapped quietly.

"Well, who did you sleep with?"

"Who do you think."

Bailey's eyes widened. "Draco?"

Gabby nodded.

"But I thought you guys were fighting?"

"He apologized and it just happened. Best damn sex I've ever had."

Bailey chuckled. "This is amazing." a thought hit her. "Gabby?"

"Yea?" Gabby stopped looking through the books.

"You said it just happened right?"

"Yea."

"Was there any protection at all?"

Bailey watched as Gabby's eyes widened. Her face paled and Bailey instantly knew that there was no protection.

This was not good.

Gabby could be pregnant.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

2 weeks later…

Blaise watched as Bailey and Gabby entered the Great Hall. They almost made it to the table when Potter stopped in front of them and started speaking to them. He couldn't hear what he was saying but Gabby nodded and looked at Bailey, who nodded and headed to the table. She took her seat next to him and smiled.

"What was that about?" Blaise asked.

"Potter wanted to talk to her. that's it. She said it was harmless." Bailey said, Draco looked up at stared at her before looking at Potter and Gabby.

* * *

><p>"What do you want, Potter?" Gabby snapped, wanting to sit down. She was not in the mood to deal with him.<p>

"I heard rumors that you've been sick. I didn't believe them until you disappeared for the past couple days. I just wanted to make sure you were ok and all." Potter said.

Gabby looked at him. She was sorting through his thoughts. She was shocked to see that him and Hermione had done the dirty in…..OMG…Snape's classroom. Stifling in a laugh, she went further into his thoughts. Only to be disgusted when she realized while he was fucking Granger, he was thinking about her. So that meant that Granger was thinking about Draco.

These two were seriously demented.

After sifting through his thoughts some more, she found nothing useful so she completely pulled out.

"I'm fine. I just had a minor cold. Now if you will excuse, I find that I am famished." she stated, walking off and sitting next to Draco, who put an arm around her waist and looked down at her.

"You feeling better?" Draco asked.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Yea. I told you, it was just a small cold. I'm fine now."

"Good. I was starting to get worried. Especially since Bailey has been secretive and what not. So what did Potter want?"

"He heard I was sick so he wanted to make sure I was alright. And guess what I found out while I was snooping through his thoughts." She smirked.

"What?"

"Him and Granger had sex…..in Snape's office. Thinking of us."

Draco's jaw dropped. And he just stared at her.

"Yea. I know. Granger was imagining it was you and Potter was imagining it was me. Disgusting, I know." she laid her head on his shoulder and took a deep breath.

Bailey shot her a look and then stood up.

Gabby looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you in a little. I promised Bailey I would go see Madam Pomfrey once I was feeling better." Gabby told him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left before he could question her.

Once they were out of the Great Hall, Bailey looked at her.

"Well?"

Gabby smiled. "I'm not. Took the test myself. Madam Pomfrey double checked. It was just a small case of the flu."

Bailey smiled, "Thank the Gods."

Gabby chuckled. "I am rather relieved too. I don't know how I would explain it to my parents. My brothers would go ballistic. It just would have been a mess."

Bailey nodded. "Lets go back. I'll just say that I changed my mind."

Gabby nodded and they took their seats back in the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>Later that night…<p>

Hermione and Harry stood under the invisibility cloak and watched Gabby and Draco come into view. They were standing in front of the Head students rooms, since Draco was Head Boy.

They stood in silence as they watched the Slytherin couple.

"They're watching us." Gabby whispered, looking at the portrait.

Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"They plan on sneaking into my chambers and spying on us. Wanna give them a show?"

Gabby turned her head to glare at him, he chuckled, "I thought that was your answer. Well, come on love. I want to take a shower and then head off to bed. I'm exhausted."

Gabby nodded and they both walked into the common room and then headed to his chambers, aware that Granger and Potter were following.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Harry watched as the door to Draco's chambers closed and they were left alone.<p>

"I think this is going to be harder than I thought." Harry mumbled.

Hermione nodded.

"I think its time for us to play dirty. it's the only way."

Harry nodded.

"Tomorrow then. They will be ours tomorrow."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

FOUR DAYS LATER

Bailey looked up as Gabby sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?"

Gabby looked up. There was pain and sorrow in her eyes.

Bailey immediately pulled Gabby into her arms and let her best friend cry.

Every student that was in the common room stared. They had never seen Gabby cry. They knew it had to be bad.

Bailey watched as Draco and Blaise walked over to them.

Blaise sat down next to Bailey and Draco sat down next to Gabby.

"What's wrong?" Blaise asked.

Gabby sniffled and pulled out of Bailey's embrace.

Wiping her eyes, she looked at the three of them.

"Gabby, what's wrong?" Draco asked.

"My mum. She was killed."

Bailey let out a gasp. Blaise looked away and Draco, pulled her into his embrace and let her cry.

* * *

><p>Hermione looked up in shock at what Harry just told her.<p>

"Are you serious?" Ron asked.

"Yea. Remus just told me. He swears up and down that it was a accident. They thought she was somebody else. And it was dark. They didn't realize that it was the Minister's wife until it was too late." Harry explained it to them.

"This cannot be happening." Hermione mumbled.

"Gabriella is going to be furious once she finds out the Order killed her mother. Well there goes getting them on our team." Ron said.

Hermione nodded.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, confused.

"While you were gone, my dad flooed and told us that he wanted us to try and get Gabriella and Draco both on our side. Because the two of them together can either weaken the Dark Lord or strengthen him. They found a prophecy about the two of them." Ron stated.

Harry paled. "Yep, I highly doubt that's going to happen now."

* * *

><p>Later that night…<p>

Draco walked into his rooms to see Gabby lying on his bed. She was asleep. He could tell she cried herself to sleep.

Running a hand over his face, he sat down next to his desk and took out the letter he received from his father.

Placing it on his desk, he debated on if he should open it. He had a feeling he knew what was in it.

The news of Gabby's mothers death.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't realize Gabby had woken up, until she was standing behind him.

"You gonna come to bed?" she whispered in his ear, as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Draco nodded. "Yea. Just give me a few and I'll join you." he whispered, turning his head some to give her a kiss.

She nodded and laid back down.

Draco walked to his bathroom and showered before joining her in bed. Snuggling up behind her, he closed his eyes. He would read the letter tomorrow before classes.

* * *

><p>The Next Morning…<p>

Gabby rolled over in the bed and slowly opened her eyes. She didn't feel like getting out of bed. That meant dealing with all the sympathy from the students, who should now know about her mother's murder.

Sitting up, she looked around.

She noticed that Draco was already gone.

Sighing, she got out of bed and went to the bathroom to get ready for class.

15 minutes later, she was dressed and ready to leave.

Passing Draco's desk, she noticed the letter from his father. Knowing what it said, she picked it up and read it anyways. What she read shocked her.

The Order killed her mother.

They killed her.

She felt her anger rising. With that anger, her powers that she has tried to so hard to remain hidden inside her, came alive.

The Order was going to pay for killing her mother.

She was going to make damn sure of it.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It's been about 3 days since Gabby found out about her mother's murder. The funeral was today.

Gabby, Draco, Bailey, and Blaise were standing in the graveyard.

Gabby was looking at her mother's tombstone.

She was really gone.

Her mother wasn't coming back.

Clutching her mother's locket in her hand, she thought back to the time she gave it to her mother for her birthday.

*FLASHBACK*

_"Momma! Where are you?" a 7 year old Gabby called out, walking through the gardens looking for her mother._

_"Over here, sweetie. In the Gazebo."_

_Gabby ran to where her mother was and sat down next to her on the bench._

_"Today is your birthday. I bought you something with my own money. Nobody helped me….well daddy did. He took me to get it." Stacey smiled at her daughter's excitement._

_"Well, let see it then."_

_Gabby reached into her pocket and pulled out a box. She handed it to her mother and waited patiently for her mother to open it._

_Stacey looked at the box and then Gabby's face._

_Slowly opening the box, Stacey let out a small gasp at the silver locket._

_"It's beautiful."_

_"Open it up."_

_Stacey did and smiled at the picture of Gabby and her two older brothers._

_"It is beautiful. And its my favorite picture of you three."_

_Gabby smiled. "Now read the inscription on the back."_

_Stacey closed the locket an turned it to the back and smiled at the words._

_Blinking back tears, she read the words out loud._

_"'To the bestest mommy in the world. I love you very much.' I love you too baby. And I love the locket. I shall never take it off." Stacey whispered, pulling her little girl into her arms._

*END FLASHBACK*

Gabby wiped the tears away and turned towards her friends.

"Can we go home now?" she whispered.

Draco nodded and pulled her to his side, wrapping an arm around her waist.

They apparated to Braelyn Manor.

* * *

><p>4 hours later…<p>

Gabby walked out to her mothers gazebo and sat down on the bench.

Knowing that Draco followed her.

"You gonna be ok?" he whispered, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

She nodded. "I think so. Well at least I hope so."

The two of them sat in silence for a while, lost in thought.

Draco placed a kiss on her head and stood up. "Come on, lets go to bed. There is going to be a meeting tomorrow before we go back to school tomorrow. So lets sleep."

Gabby nodded and allowed him to pull her up.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Harry looked at the Daily Prophet article about the Minister's wife.<p>

This messed up everything.

They would never get Gabby and Draco on their sides.

This is one war they might loose.

"What do we do now, Harry?" Hermione asked, looking up at him.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"We'll figure it out. We have to. We cant loose this war. Not if the prophecy is true. If we loose, Malfoy and Gabby will be…I don't even want to think about it."

Hermione nodded and looked back at the picture.

It was the Minister and his three children standing, listening to the preacher as they lowered his wife into the ground.

* * *

><p>Gabby walked out of her bathroom to see Draco laying on her bed in nothing but his sleep pants.<p>

"What are you doing in here?" she asked.

"Sleeping with you."

She raised a eyebrow. "And if one of my brothers walk in or my father?" Draco smirked. "They might as well get used to it. I am your fiancé."

She rolled her eyes and got into her bed.

"Yea. Explain that to my family. They don't even know we had sex yet anyways."

Draco rolled over and slung a arm over her waist.

"I'm sure they've figured it out." he placed a kiss on her neck.

"You wouldn't be here if they knew."

Draco chuckled. "Hmm, you sure about that."

She turned onto her back and glared at him.

"Did you tell them we had sex?"

Draco had the nerve to look innocent. "Who? Me? I would never."

Gabby rolled her eyes. "When did you tell them?"

"I didn't have to tell them. It was like they already knew. They just wanted me to confirm it. So I did. I didn't see any point in lying. Then they asked me if I used any sort of protection. I told them no and then they asked if I knocked you up." Draco looked at her. "I didn't, did I?"

Gabby smirked. Draco, uncertain. It was too good.

"No. You didn't. You were lucky this time."

Draco let out the breath he was holding. "Thank Merlin."

Gabby laughed, causing Draco to glare at her.

He kissed her, effectively shutting her up.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He moved so he was on top of her and slid his hands under her shirt.

Gabby pulled away from him, stopping his hands.

"We can't." she whispered.

Draco sighed and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Love, I'm pretty sure we can. In fact…." he paused and shifted some. Pressing his erection deeper into the vee of her thighs. She let out a moan. "See I told you. All you got to do is keep the screaming my name to a minimum."

He smirked down at her as she glared at him for that comment.

Before she could reply back to that comment, Draco swooped down and kissed her.

Gabby wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back before abruptly pulling away and rolling over to her side.

"Goodnight, Draco." she said, smirking at his curse.

Serves him right.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"What's going to happen now that we know the truth? How could the Order lie to us?" Ron snapped, pacing back and forth.

"Can we actually rely on the word of Gabby and Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"They weren't lying, Harry. I would know if they were. The Order murdered her mother. And they lied to us about it." Hermione stated, looking so upset it broke both Ron and Harry's heart to see her like that.

"We'll figure something out. Trust me, we always do." Harry assured her. Hoping that this time he was right.

* * *

><p>"Faster!" Gabby cried out, as Draco increased his thrusts. Their sweat slicked bodies helped create a delicious friction.<p>

"Fuck, baby. I'm not gonna last much longer." Draco groaned at her neck.

She dug her nails into his back, as his thrusts became harder, more forceful.

The headboard was banging against the wall, and they were pretty sure that Blaise and Bailey could hear everything from where they sat in his sitting room.

Draco lifted one of her legs to rest on his shoulder, causing him to go deeper into her.

Her orgasm hit her so fast it caught him by surprise.

Her nails dragging down his back to rest on his ass as he gave a couple more thrusts, before he released his seed.

Once they caught their breath, Draco rolled over onto the bed and looked at Gabby.

"Feel better?' he asked, smirking.

She looked at him and shook her head.

"I think we need to go another round." Gabby whispered, looking at him innocently.

Draco's eyes widened.

"That was like round 3."

"4 actually." she chuckled at the look on his face.

"Really?"

"Yea. Maybe round 5 will do the trick." she laughed out loud when Draco rolled on top of her.

"You're insatiable." he growled, sliding back into her.

"Hmm mm, yea…I am. But I don't see you complaining." she whispered in his ear, before rolling over so she was on top.

The door burst open just as Draco was about to say something.

They both looked at the door.

Gabby didn't even bother to cover herself.

They just stared at Blaise.

The one who interrupted them.

He was currently staring at Gabby's bare chest.

The words dying on his tongue.

"Ummm…Blaise, was there a reason why you interrupted us? If not I would like to get back to round 5." Gabby asked, as Draco sat up and leaned against the headboard.

Draco rolled his eyes, before picking up a pillow that was still on the bed and threw it at Blaise.

It hit him in the face, catching his attention.

"Draco, your father is here. And Ummmm…he kind of apparated in while you guys were in round 2 or 3, I guess and he doesn't look very happy." Blaise spat out, his gaze trying not to roam back to Gabby's chest.

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes.

Patting Gabby on the ass, he helped her off of him and ran a hand through his hair.

"Come on, Babe. Lets go see what he wants. Then we'll come back for round 5."

Gabby smirked. "Sounds like a plan to me."

She gave him a kiss, before looking at Blaise.

"You gonna leave so I can get dressed?" she asked.

He nodded and quickly left the room.

* * *

><p>Blaise walked back out into the sitting room and looked at Bailey.<p>

"They coming?" Lucius asked.

Blaise nodded, "They had to…Ummmm…get dressed and all. They should be out in a minute or a few…"

Lucius nodded and tried to get the sounds out of his head.

He wasn't planning on showing up out of the blue. But he needed to inform them of the upcoming meeting.

He just wasn't ready for what he heard.

Lucius knew his son had a very sexual appetite, but he didn't know to what extent. He has been here for nearly 2 hours waiting for his son to emerge only to hear him start up again.

Shaking his head, he got himself together as the door to Draco's door opened.

* * *

><p>Gabby and Draco walked out and took in the scene.<p>

"You wanted to see me, Father?" Draco stated, staring at his father.

Lucius swallowed, "There is going to be a meeting in the next few days. Its going to evolve our plans on what to do next now that the Order has murdered the minister's wife."

"What plans? Does my father have anything in mind? If not, I have a few ideas on how to handle them." Gabby asked.

Draco shook his head and smirked.

"Not at the moment. But there are a few other ideas floating around at the moment. We plan on discussing them. There is another thing."

Gabby looked up at him. His voice had turned serious.

"What is it, Mr. Malfoy?"

"There is a prophecy that the Order has. Its very important that we receive it. Gabby, that is your task."

She walked to the fireplace. Thinking of ways to get the prophecy.

"Wait…who is the prophecy about?" she whispered.

It was quiet.

"You and my son. Its important that we receive it. I know that your powers are reaching the surface. Use them if you must. Just get that prophecy." Lucius stated before apparating away.

Gabby took a deep breath and looked up at Draco.

Blaise and Bailey looked at Draco.

"So…what now?" Blaise asked.

Draco glance up at Gabby and nodded.

"We get the prophecy." Gabby smirked.

Draco chuckled.

"Let the games begin."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Gabby walked into the library the next morning. Knowing she would find the Golden Trio in there.

Draco, Bailey, and Blaise were sitting at their regular table in the back, watching and waiting.

Hermione looked up as Gabby stopped at their table.

Harry looked up.

"Do you need something?" he asked.

Gabby simply smirked, winked at him and walked off to her own table.

"Well that was weird." Ron mumbled.

* * *

><p>Gabby sat down at the table, next to Draco.<p>

"Tonight. We'll begin tonight." she whispered in his ear.

"Perfect."

Bailey looked at Gabby.

"What are you guys planning?" she asked.

"You'll see." Gabby stated.

* * *

><p>Later that night…<p>

Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table and started to eat dinner.

Slipping glances at the Slytherin table, they all wondered what was about to happen.

You could feel it in the air.

Just then, it happened.

The moment they were waiting for.

* * *

><p>"You're such a dickhead! I hate you, Draco. How could you do that with her? Pug Face for Merlin's sake!" Gabriella yelled, standing up and getting in Draco's face.<p>

"She was an easy lay. Its not like you were giving it up!" Draco snapped right back at her.

Gabby paled.

"You fucked her cause I wouldn't fuck you? Is that what you are trying to tell me? That is a stupid ass immature excuse you of all people could come up with. We're through, Draco Malfoy."

Gabby went to go walk away when Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her around to face him.

"Its not over. We're engaged to be married. You can't call it quits." the infamous Malfoy smirk on his face.

Gabby delivered her own smirk.

"Watch me, Love. I am the Minister's daughter. I can have anything I want and I don't want to marry you. Since you want to fuck her, you can have Pug Face. Your loss, not mine. Now let go of me."

Draco let go and watched as Gabby walked out of the Great Hall.

He let his smirk linger.

Knowing that Potter and Granger were finally go to make their moves.

Their plan worked perfectly.

* * *

><p>Gabby walked into the empty classroom and waited.<p>

The plan was in motion.

It was only a matter of days before Potter and Granger made their moves.

The door opened.

"Took you long enough."

"Sorry had to make sure that nobody followed me. That would kind of beat the purpose of the whole us breaking up, now wouldn't it?" Draco stated, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.

Gabby smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well, that would seriously defeat the purpose." she mumbled, leaning up just as he was leaning down.

The kiss lasted about 2 minutes before Draco pulled away.

Gabby opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Do you think this is actually going to work? I mean, actually fool the Golden Trio?"

Gabby smirked.

Draco was growing quite accustomed to that very Malfoy like smirk of hers.

"We're Slytherin's, love. Of course its going to work. The Golden Trio is so ignorant, they wouldn't know when Voldemort was behind them even if he hit them with the Killing Curse."

Draco chuckled at that. "True, very true. Why don't we get out of here, get some sleep and then tomorrow, we give them another little show before we make our next move."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Draco gave her one last kiss before he left the room.

Gabby took a deep breath and headed out right behind Draco.

Tomorrow was going to be a fun but challenging day.

She was so ready for it.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Gabriella was sitting in the library going over her Potions homework when a shadow fell over her table. She looked up to see Harry standing there.

"Do you need something, Potter?" Gabby asked, before looking back at her homework.

"Can I join you?"Gabby shrugged. Harry sat down across from her and opened his books. They were quiet for a while before he looked back at Gabby. Her red hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she was chewing on her bottom lip as she tried to figure out a problem on her homework.

"Is there a special reason why you keep staring at me, Potter?"

"Are you alright? I mean…after what happened with you and Malfoy."Gabby looked up.

"I am perfectly fine, Potter. If Draco wants to fuck Pug face instead of me…his loss, not mine."

They lapsed into a silence once again. It didn't take long before Gabby was putting her stuff up and rising to leave.

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" Harry blurted out. His eyes widened and he waited for her answer.

Gabby turned her head to face him. She raised an eyebrow before she smirked and nodded.

"Are you sure you want to be seen with a Slytherin?"

Harry just nodded.

"Fine. I'll go with you to Hogsmeade." Gabby stated before grabbing her bag and leaving the library.

* * *

><p>Draco walked right over to where Hermione was standing. She had been staring at him for the past ten minutes. Not making a move to walk towards him or talk to him. So Draco decided to walk over there and make the first move.<p>

"Malfoy?"

"Granger. Mind doing me a favor?"

"What?"

"Go with me to Hogsmeade."

Hermione's eyes widened and she blushed before quickly looking down. Her thoughts were running rampage through her mind before she finally looked up and nodded.

"Ok."

"Good. See you Saturday."

Draco turned and walked off, heading straight to the empty classroom next to Snape's class.

He made sure nobody was following before he quickly entered the room and shut the door. Gabby was waiting for him on one of the desks near the front of the room.

Draco dropped his bag and walked over to her.

"How did it go?" she asked, when he was standing in front of her. He stepped between her legs and slid his hands into her hair, tilting her face up to meet his descending lips. She met his kiss eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers through his blonde locks. The kiss seemed to go on and on before Draco slowly pulled back.

"Well, hello to you too." Gabby mumbled, her eyes slowly opening.

Draco smirked. "Did Potter talk to you today?"

"Yes. He asked me to Hogsmeade this weekend."

"Did you say yes?"

"Of course. Are you going with Grange?"Draco nodded.

"What's next in this charade of ours?"

"We let them think they are dating us and then get the prophecy from them. Its going to take a while. They aren't going to trust us that easily."Draco sighed and leaned back against the table behind him. His thoughts were on the fact that he was going to have to touch Granger. Possibly even kiss the Mudblood. He shuddered in distaste.

"Are you alright, Draco?" Gabby asked, sliding off the desk and standing in front of him.

"No. I just realized that I might actually have to kiss Granger."

Gabby chuckled. "I'll make it up to you. I promise."

Draco smirked before giving her one last kiss and quickly leaving the room to his next class.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

THAT FOLLOWING WEEKEND

Gabby slipped on her black flats and grabbed her coat. After checking her appearance in the mirror one more time, she made her way down to the Great Hall where Harry Potter was waiting for her. She distinctly wondered if Draco got the note from his father. Lucius was going to pay them a little visit later on tonight to see how everything was going and how close they were to getting the prophecy from the Golden Trio.

She bumped into Bailey and Blaise on her way out.

"Have you two seen Draco?" Gabby asked, slipping her coat on.

"He left like 5 minutes before you came down. Mentioning having to meet Granger. I can't really believe you guys are actually going through with this. Don't you two feel disgusted letting …them touch you?" Bailey asked.

"Of course. But we need that prophecy. It's important. Otherwise my father and Draco's father wouldn't care so much about receiving it. This shouldn't take to much longer. They are already infatuated with us. Getting the prophecy from one of them should be easy as 123."

Blaise smirked. "Are you two still shagging?""Of all the questions you could ask, you ask that one?" Gabby laughed, shaking her head as they left the common room. "And no, we are not shagging at the moment. Snogging yes. Shagging no. I don't know why though. But Draco doesn't want too…I guess he doesn't want to leave marks that could be questioned by Potter and Granger. When I think about it…it does make sense…in a way. I guess."

Bailey nodded. "Draco does have a habit to leave marks on you."

The three of them were quiet the rest of the way to the Great Hall. As soon as they got there, Gabby spotted Draco talking to Granger, who was staring up at him like he held the moon and stars in his eyes. Cheesy, yes. But that's what it looked like to Gabby.

Draco gave a subtle nod, letting her know that he indeed know about his father's visit later tonight. Gabby moved her gaze from Draco and found Potter easily. He was talking to Weasley and Longbottom. Sighing to herself, she slowly made her way to him.

"Gabby." Potter smiled when he saw her approaching.

"Harry. Are you ready?"Harry nodded and took her hand, not noticing the slight flinch she made.

On their way to Hogsmeade, Gabby listened to Harry talk on and on about the upcoming Quidditch game between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. She didn't really care about the stupid game. She nodded every once and a while to let him know she was paying attention, when her thoughts were actually on Draco, who was walking ahead of them. Her eyes were fixated on Draco's ass. Which looked very delicious in the pants he was wearing. She heard Harry asking her a question, so she turned her focus back on him and the conversation.

Forty-five minutes later and Gabby was ready to fall asleep…or hurt somebody. This was the most boring, uninteresting date ever. It was amazing that she was still awake and not sleeping. Harry had gotten up and excused himself to the loo. Gabby looked up to see Draco and Granger entering Madame Puddifoot's. She chuckled softly at the look of utter annoyance on Draco's face as he entered the cozy little tea shop. Hermione was talking a mile a minute about something, while tugging on Draco's hand. Draco spotted her and smirked. She simply shrugged and pointed to the loo. He rolled his eyes before detaching his hand from Granger's and telling her something. She nodded and he walked towards the loo. Gabby wondered what he had up his sleeve.

* * *

><p>Draco entered the loo and spotted Potter in front of one of the mirrors. He seemed to be mumbling something to himself.<p>

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

"Shagged Gabby yet?"

"Excuse me?" Potter stated, looking at him.

"Have you shagged Gabby yet?" Draco repeated, smirking.

"No. not that its any of your bloody business."Draco chuckled. "You're missing out, mate. She's a wildcat in bed."

"Shut up, Malfoy."

"Or what? Jealous that you haven't fucked her yet? Come on, Potter, it shouldn't be that hard. Just woo her with words and then she will be all yours."

"Shut up, Malfoy before I make you." Potter snapped out, taking a menacing step towards him. Draco noticed that his fists were clenched. He simply smirked.

"How are you going to do that, Potter? Hit me? Go ahead. And then I will make sure you will be too beat up to even hold Gabby's hand. Go ahead and hit me." Draco smirked when Potter took a step back. "Just say some pretty words, Potter. It won't take long before you are burying your dick in the sweetest tightest pussy you'll ever have."

Draco turned and left the loo, stopping at Gabby's table. She looked up at him, noticing the smirk on his face.

"What did you do, Draco?" she whispered, glaring at him.

"Just told Potter how to get into your pants, love. That's all."

"You did what?"

"Pretty words. That's all. We need to get this prophecy. I'm tired of Granger fucking touching me. And you don't seem to be moving fast enough so I offered a few words of advice. Told him to use pretty words. You don't have to actually sleep with him."

"I can't believe you did that. We knew this was going to take a while before we got it. Why are you rushing it?"

"Because I want to fuck you again. And I can't do that while-"

"Why can't you? Hmm? What's stopping you?" Gabby asked, looking over his shoulder to make sure Granger or Potter weren't around.

"Because, Gabby, when I fuck you, I want to see the bruises and marks on you. Just like I want to see the marks you leave on me. And we can't risk Granger or Potter seeing them and getting suspicious."

Gabby rolled her eyes. "Such a stupid reason."Draco smirked. "I'll make up for it after my father leaves tonight. How about that?"

She sighed and nodded. "I guess that will work."

"Such a demanding little witch."

"Potter's coming." Gabby whispered, watching Potter make his way over to them.

Draco looked at Potter, smirked, and headed back over to where Granger was sitting. Merlin, how he wished this joke of a date would hurry up and end.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It wasn't long before Gabby and Harry were making their way back up to Hogwarts. Gabby was still trying to reel her mind over what Draco did. She couldn't believe he did that. He was the schools resident sex god. He would have no trouble getting the prophecy out of Granger. But NOOO…Gabby had to be the one to get it.

Stupid ferret. She thought to herself.

"Gabby?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Are you alright?"

"Peachy. Where are we going?" Gabby asked, noticing that they changed courses.

"Down to the Quidditch Pitch."

"Why?"

"Because it's a nice day and I need to grab something out of my locker. If that is alright with you?"

Gabby looked at Harry and slowly nodded. She had a feeling she knew why they were heading towards there. Harry wanted to try out the advice Draco had given him. She was going to kill Draco. Just murder that bastard in his sleep or something. It didn't take long before the two of them were out on the Quidditch field. Gabby had to roll her eyes at Potter. She could sense the nerves on him and she distinctly wondered how in the world did he and Granger do the deed on Snape's desk.

"Are you cold?" Harry asked, noticing the slight shiver she made.

"I'm fine. Just had a disturbing thought pop up."

"Oh. I can give you my jacket if you are cold, Gabby."

"I'm fine, Harry. Can we just get this over with. I would like to get back to the castle before its dark."

Harry nodded and walked straight to the locker rooms to grab whatever it was he needed.

Gabby stood out in the open and looked around as her thoughts went back to Draco and his stupid interference with Potter. He should be focusing on Granger and trying to get the prophecy out of her. Not focusing on Potter and her. It was quite annoying to her. It didn't take long before Harry made his way back towards her.

"Are you ready?" She asked, shifting her weight to her other leg. Harry didn't say anything and Gabby had a feeling he was fixing to try something. Before she could take a step backwards, Harry wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Her eyes widened and she tried her best to relax and let him kiss her. Her thoughts were on the different ways she could kill Draco. Cause this was all his stupid fault. Gabby felt Harry slid a hand down to her ass and grip it firmly. Her eyes popped open and she pushed him back.

"Don't ever do that again." Gabby snapped, before turning and walking back towards the castle.

"What am I doing wrong? Huh? What does Malfoy do that causes you to jump right into bed with him?"

"What?" Gabby asked, shocked.

"I want to fuck you, Gabrielle. I was going to be a gentlemen and take you out on a few dates. But I really just want to fuck you."

Gabby threw her hands in the hair and laughed without mirth.

"I cannot bloody believe this." she mumbled.

"Well? What the hell am I doing wrong?"

Gabby looked at him.

"You want to sleep with me?"

"Yes. I believe I just told you that."

"Fine. I'll make a deal with you."

"What?"

"I'll give you one night. One night in your bed."

"Ok…..what else?"

"I want the prophecy."

Harry paled and started to pace.

"I don't have it."

"Then I suggest you get it. You have till this weekend to get the prophecy, Potter."

"And once I get it, you'll sleep with me?"

Gabby took a deep breath and let it out slowly before nodding.

"Yes."

Harry inwardly argued with himself before he held out his hand to Gabby.

"Deal?"

Gabby placed her hand in his and they shook on it.

"Deal."

* * *

><p>LATER THAT NIGHT<p>

Gabby sat on the couch in Draco's sitting room reading her Potions book, waiting for Lucius to arrive. Draco was sitting at his desk working on a homework assignment. They haven't spoken since she entered his room two hours ago. She hasn't told him about the deal with Potter. She was waiting until Lucius arrived so she could just tell them both and get it over with.

It didn't take long before Lucius arrived in the room.

"I cannot stay long. So lets get this over with. How is the task going?"

"Potter is going to get the prophecy for me by this weekend." Gabby announced, not looking up from her book.

"How did you manage that?" Draco asked.

"He kissed me. Told me he wanted to sleep with me. I told him if he gets the prophecy, I'll sleep with him. He agreed."

It was quiet for a moment before Draco ripped the book from her hand.

"YOU SAID WHAT?"

"You heard me. I mean, after all, it was your idea. Was it not?"

Lucius stared at the two with a smirk on his face.

"I said that you didn't really have to sleep with him."

"Well, I am. Because you just had to talk to Potter and tell him this and that and he just had to try it."

"He touched you?" Draco growled, his gray eyes flashing with his anger.

"He kissed me and then proceeded to tell me that he wanted to fuck me. All because of you."

Lucius cleared his throat, causing the two of them to look at him, remembering that he was in the room.

"Glad to have you attention again. Gabriella, once you get the prophecy, contact me. I'll be here to pick it up."

Gabby nodded and watched Lucius disappear while Draco stomped into the bathroom, slamming the door close with a resounding bang. She ran a hand over her face before she walked over to the door and knocked.

"Go away, Gabriella."

"Open the door, Draco."

"No."

"Fine. Act like a baby if you want. I'm going back to my rooms."

Gabby grabbed her bag and her book, leaving Draco's rooms and headed back to hers. She should've known that Draco was going to be a big baby about this. He would get over it.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Draco made his way into Gabriella's private rooms, hoping she was in there. It's been three days since he last saw her. He's been pretty much avoiding her, not wanting to blow up and mess things up between them again. He noticed the fire still burning in the fireplace. He walked further into the room to see Gabby asleep on her bed. He walked over to her and gently sat down next to her, reaching down to brush some hair from her face. She shifted, opening her eyes.

"Draco, what are you doing in here?"

"Wanted to see you. I wanted to apologize for acting like a jerk the past few days."

Gabby sat up, "Draco Malfoy apologizing for the 2nd time? Wow, this is a record."

Draco rolled his eyes, moving to sit next to her on her bed. Once he was situated on the bed, Gabby moved so she could lay her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her, holding her close.

They sat in silence for a while before Gabby spoke.

"I'm not going to sleep with him."

Draco looked down at her, frowning. "What? I thought…."

"Exactly. You thought. I have no intention on sleeping with Potter. I just said that so he can get the prophecy."

"How do you plan on doing this?"

"Easy. He gives me the prophecy and then I leave. Plain and simple. I'm a Slytherin, love."

Draco smirked. He placed a kiss on the top of her head before letting his eyes drift shut.

It seemed like he had only just drifted off before he was being poked. He cracked open his eyes to see Gabby looking at him.

"What?"

"It's time for dinner. You coming?"Draco turned his head to look at the clock on the wall above her fireplace. He nodded and eased out of bed. Gabby slipped on her shoes before slipping on a thin coat. Draco straightened his shirt before looking at Gabby.

"You wanna leave first. Don't want them getting suspicious before you get the prophecy."

Gabby nodded but didn't move from her spot. She chewed on her bottom lip as she contemplated something. Draco walked up to her, placing a hand under her chin, tilting her face up.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"You sure?"

Gabby nodded before leaning up and kissing him. Draco slid a hand into her hair, holding her too him as the kiss deepened and he pushed her against her bedpost. Gabby was the first to pull away from the kiss. Draco rested his forehead against hers.

"Go ahead and head to the hall. I'll be behind you in a bit."

Gabby nodded and walked past him and out of her room. Draco took a deep breath before he headed out after her.

* * *

><p>Harry was talking to Hermione when Gabby walked in, heading straight to the Slytherin table. He frowned at her flushed appearance. He watched as Blaise asked her something. She shook her head and pointed to the doors. Harry looked to see Malfoy walk in. A smug look plastered on his face. Harry looked at Hermione, noticing her look at Malfoy too.<p>

"He looks smug." Harry murmured, watching Draco sit next to Gabby. He whispered something in Gabby's ear, causing her to turn and face him. She shook her head, saying something in response to what he said.

"I wonder what they are talking about." Hermione said, picking at her food. She was a bit upset that Draco has been ignoring her the past few days. She was going to talk to him after dinner tonight. Once he left, she would follow him and see what was going on.

The rest of dinner went by uneventful. Just a bunch of gossip going around. The usual stuff. Hermione was growing bored when she looked up to see Gabby leave. Draco got up and followed after her. She looked to Harry to see if he noticed but he was engrossed in a conversation with Seamus. She rolled her eyes and got up. She walked out and followed after Draco.

* * *

><p>Gabby was halfway to her location when a hand wrapped itself around her arm, pulling her to a stop.<p>

"What the hell are you doing, Draco?" Gabby hissed, trying to pull her arm from his grip.

"Granger is following us."

"And?"

"I need her off my back. You're gonna help."

"How am I supposed to do that when I still have to-"

Draco cut her off with a kiss, pushing her up against the rough stone wall behind her. Her eyes were wide as they stared back into Draco's grey eyes. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and pushed Draco back from her, glaring at him.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" she snapped.

Draco smirked. He didn't say a word as he turned and walked off. Gabby continued to glare at him until he was out of sight. She was so going to hurt him for leaving her to deal with Granger. Gabby turned to look at her.

"What, Granger?" she snapped, clenching her fists at her sides.

"What was that?"

"What did he look like? Your boyfriend just kissed me and then walked off."

"But why…"

"I don't bloody know why. Now if you will excuse me, I need to go rinse the ferret germs out of my mouth."Gabby turned to stalk off. She made it to her room with her temper cooled down some only to have it spike back up at seeing Draco lounging on her bed, wearing nothing but a pair of silk pajama bottoms.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Gabby snapped, taking her coat off and slipping her flats off. Draco didn't say anything as he watched Gabby take off her clothes and walk over to her dresser to pull out a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top before slipping them on and walking over to the bed.

"Well?"

"Well what? It was a kiss, Gabriella. I'm sure you knew that."

"You ever do that again and I will castrate you. You want to loose the Mudblood, use Parkinson or somebody else. Don't use me. If you cost me that prophecy…"

"Come here." Draco interrupted her.

Gabby sighed and crawled into bed over to Draco. He slid the covers over them, sliding down in the bed as Gabby snuggled up to him, laying her head on his chest and throwing a leg over his. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him and closing his eyes.

"I won't do it again." he murmured.

"Good. I would hate to have to hurt you."

Draco chuckled, opening his eyes to see Gabby looking at him. She leaned up and gave him a kiss before snuggling back down.

It didn't take long for sleep to overtake them both, leaving both of them content.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Gabby sat upright in bed, breathing heavily, clutching at her chest as the tried to gather her senses. She looked around her darkened room before resting her gaze on the sleeping figure lying next to her. Draco was asleep on his stomach, his head pointing towards her. She smiled softly to herself, easing out of bed. She walked over to her sofa by the fireplace and sat down. She stared at the empty fireplace, getting lost in her thoughts.

That dream felt so real. It was like she actually….it was just plain old creepy. She's never had a dream like that. She would have to talk to her father about this. Maybe he can explain it.

She looked up at the clock, noticing that it was 3 in the morning. Knowing she needed to get some sleep, she made her way back over to the bed.

Draco stirred, opening his eyes. Gabby snuggled closer to him.

"I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine. You alright?" Draco asked, leaning up on his elbow.

"Just a bad dream. I'm fine now."

"Wanna talk about it?"

Gabby shook her head. "I just want to sleep."  
>Draco nodded and pulled her closer to him.<p>

* * *

><p>Later that morning, Gabriella made her way to the Great Hall in hopes of having a bit of breakfast before her classes started. That was her plan anyways before a certain lightening scarred boy stepped in front of her, blocking her path.<p>

"What do you want?" She asked, running a hand through her red locks.

"I'm meeting with the Order in two nights to try and receive the Prophecy." Harry informed her.

She smirked. "Good. I'll be looking forward to receiving it. Now if you'll excuse me…"

Gabby moved to walk past him when he grabbed her arm. She tensed, slowly moving her gaze to meet his. "I suggest you let go before I remove your arm from your body, Potter."

Harry's eyes flashed for a moment at the threat before he let go. "Don't back out of the deal, Gabriella. I give you the Prophecy and you sleep with me then and there."

"I don't back out of deals, Potter. You get me the prophecy and you'll get a night with me. Plain and simple. Now I suggest you move along now. I'm hungry and would like to eat before classes start." With that said, Gabriella headed into the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>Hermione looked up from her plate as Harry returned to the table. Moving her gaze over to the Slytherin table, her eyes locked on Draco Malfoy as Gabriella took a seat next to him. Her eyes narrowed as she watched Draco lean over and whisper something in Gabby's ear causing the redhead to laugh.<p>

"What is going on with you and Malfoy?" Harry asked quietly, looking at Hermione.

"I have no idea. He's been avoiding me the past couple days. What about you and Gabriella?"

"Things are going good. We have some plans made for this weekend that I'm really looking forward too." Harry stated, blushing just a bit as those 'weekend plans' popped up in his head.

Hermione let a frown form on her face as she watched both Gabby and Draco get up and leave the Great hall together. A few other students noticed it too and started whispering among themselves.

It wasn't long before the school was spreading the news that the Slytherin Princess and Prince were back together.

* * *

><p>Draco slid his hand into his pocket as he leaned against the wall, looking over at Gabby as she discussed something with Bailey. He noticed that rumors had already started flying about him and Gabby getting back together.<p>

Looking around, he spotted Potter making his way to Gabby and that meant that wherever Potter was, Granger was sure to be with him. Sure enough before Draco could move, Granger was standing in front of him. Placing a bored expression on his face, he raised one perfectly arched blonde brow at the mudblood and waited for her to speak.

"Are you and Gabriella back together?" Granger asked, getting straight to the point.

"If we are?" Draco drawled, looking over at Gabriella as Potter grabbed her arm and was asking her something. He didn't like the fact that Potter was touching what didn't belong to him. He would've done something if Blaise hadn't popped up out of nowhere and moved Potter back away from Gabriella.

"If you are, then you are a dirty bastard. You were just playing with me weren't you? Getting your kicks toting the filthy mudblood around?" Hermione stomped, glaring at him. He chuckled at her little show of temper.

"Tell me, Granger. Why would I want to waste my time with you when I have a beautiful witch like Gabriella? It doesn't matter that we were in a snit or not. She's mine. You were…like you said, a passing amusement. Now why don't you go and grab Potter before Gabriella hexes a certain body part of his off."

Hermione turned to stare at her friend just as the redhead took out her wand. Quickly moving over to him, Hermione grabbed his arm and dragged him off before he lost something valuable to him. Listening to him ramble all the way to the dormitory, she plotted to get Draco back for what he did. And she was going to enjoy getting her revenge on the stupid blonde Slytherin.

* * *

><p>Gabby fumed all the way to her dorm, plotting all the ways she could kill a certain blonde Slytherin. This was all his bloody fault and he should be the one having to deal with the nuisance that is Potter. Entering her room, she came to a hard stop at seeing Draco reclining on her bed. Throwing her bag down, she closed her bedroom door and stared at the blonde laying in her bed.<p>

"You are a bloody prat. You know that, Draco?" She snapped, placing her hands on her hips.

"Well, we already knew that love. But what did I do this time?" Draco asked, standing up and moving over to her.

"You started this whole thing with Potter and now that the rumors are flying about us being back together, Potter is pestering about this stupid deal and he won't stop touching me. All because of you."

Draco smirked causing Gabby to punch him in the arm.

"You are such a bastard, Draco. Now get out of my room. I don't want to see you right now." She stated, moving around him and heading into her private bathroom to take a shower. She had a sudden urge to scrub herself clean to rid herself of Potter's touch.

* * *

><p>Draco watched Gabriella walk away, a amused look plastered on his face. Chuckling softly to his self, he waited a few moments before he slowly made his way into the bathroom. If she thought he was jut going to leave before getting what he wanted then she was sadly mistaken. He wanted her and he wasn't leaving this room before he got her.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Gabby felt the temperature change when Draco entered the bathroom. She knew he wasn't just going to leave, whether she wanted him to or not and she was quite happy that he stayed. She wanted him. Badly. She shivered as he stepped into the shower behind her.

"I thought I told you to leave." Gabby snapped, biting her lip as he placed his hands on her hips and slowly slid them up towards her breasts.

"I don't want to leave. I want you. I'm going to have you. And then if you want, I'll leave. But we both know that I'll be spending the night here with you in that big bed of yours." Draco whispered in her ear before gently tugging on her earlobe.

She let out a soft moan, turning her head to capture his lips with hers.

Draco smirked against her lips as he cupped her breasts in his hands, pinching her nipples before sliding his left hand down her stomach, feeling the muscles tense at the direction. Nipping on her bottom lip, he slipped two fingers into her, reveling in the way she gripped his fingers, slowly shifting her hips as her hands slid into his hair.

"Draco, please…." Gabby moaned, tugging on his hair as he continued to slowly thrust his fingers in and out of her.

"What do you want, love?" he whispered in her ear, smirking as she glared at him through slitted eyes.

"I want you to fuck me or get out, Malfoy."

"Tsk tsk, love. All you had to do was ask."

He slid his fingers out of her before pushing her up against the shower wall, gripping her hips as she rested her forehead against the wet tile. Trailing a hand up her back, he gripped her hip tight with one and tangled his other in her red locks. Pulling her head back, causing her body to arch, Draco looked into her eyes as he slammed into her, capturing her moan with his lips. He paused once he was buried balls deep in her, enjoying the feel of her tight cunt squeezing his dick. She tried wiggling her hips to get him to move but he tightened his grip on her hips, preventing her from moving.

"Just keep still for a moment, Red. Its been a while since I've been in you. Savor it." Draco whispered in her ear, groaning as she tightened her inner muscles around him.

"I can savor it later, Draco. Right now I simply want you to fuck me. I've missed you."

"As you wish, Red." Draco growled in her ear as Gabby shifted again, managing a little wiggle before Draco gripped her hips in both hands and proceeded to fuck her. She bit back a scream as his thrusts got harder, slapping both of her hands onto the wet tile to keep herself upright as the blonde Slytherin continued to pound into her.

Her legs started to shake as her body tighten, her body set to explode as Draco continued to hit that one spot inside her that always managed to scream his name in pleasure when she came.

"Oh fuck….Draco…" She moaned, breathlessly as she got closer to her peak, reaching behind her to dig her nails into Draco's hips. He tightened his grip on her hips as he ground his hips into her before deepening his thrusts as he felt her tighten. Knowing she was getting close, He slid a hand into her hair, yanking her hair back and sealing their lips together as he slammed his hips into her over and over again until he felt her body explode, capturing her scream with his kiss. It didn't take long for him to reach his release, growling against her lips as he released his seed into her.

Panting, he rested his head in the crook of her neck as she leaned hers against the tile, feeling the now cold water wash over them as they tried to catch their breath.

* * *

><p>Hermione slammed her books down on the table in the common room, catching the eyes of Harry and Ginny.<p>

"'Mione, what's wrong?" Ginny asked, looking at the bushy hair Gryffindor, weirdly. Harry frowned, having a feeling he knew what was bothering his best friend.

"They are back together. Adrian and Theo were smirking over that fact that Malfoy and Gabriella are back together and they could hear the two of them…shagging earlier."

Ginny frowned, "Why would you care about that? Last I heard, you hated Draco and Gabby."

"I do…I'm just surprised that they got back together so soon and all. That's all. If you'll excuse me." Hermione quickly disappeared upstairs to her dorm.

Ginny frowned, looking over at Harry who had a weird look on his face. She thought it was weird, the way they were reacting about the news. Shaking her head, she went to go focus on her Potions homework, when Harry abruptly stood up and stomped out of the common room.

"What the hell…" Ginny murmured, getting up and moving over to the fireplace. She decided to floo her cousin to see what in the bloody hell was going on with Harry and Hermione.

* * *

><p>Gabby snuggled into Draco as they finally made it to her bed, closing her eyes and relaxing at the feel of his fingers trailing up and down her spine. She could tell he was deep in thought and didn't want to bother him. She was almost asleep when Draco tensed. Looking up, she noticed his gaze was locked on something in front of them.<p>

"Gabby?" a female voice called out.

"Ginny?" Gabby frowned, slipping on Draco's shirt as she walked over to her fireplace.

"Oh thank Merlin. What in the bloody hell is going on? Harry and Hermione are acting weird now that the rumors are going around that you and Draco are back together. Which I can tell are true." Ginny smirked, looking at the blonde who appeared behind her.

"Yes. It was just a little spat we had. We worked it out. Now how are they acting exactly?" Gabby asked, leaning back against Draco.

"Hermione is stomping around, slamming books downs and looking completely heartbroken over the fact that apparently, Adrian and Theo heard you two shagging earlier. And Harry looked extremely pissed before he stomped out of the common room. I'm completely confused. What have I missed?" Ginny asked, looking at her cousin and then Draco.

Rolling her eyes, Gabby looked back at Draco who had a smirk on his face before turning back to her cousin's head that was floating in the fire.

"I have no idea what is wrong with them. They seem to think that they have a chance with us or something. I mean, I know Granger has a crush on Draco. Potter has a crush on me and for some reason they think something is going to come of it. But it's not. No offense to your friends, Ginny but they are not our type. They really should find somebody else to obsess over. Really." Gabby stated, wondering if her cousin was going to by that. She didn't want Ginny to know what was going on between her and Potter. It was a good thing that Ginny has been focusing on her schoolwork and her new boyfriend and hasn't been paying attention what's been going on the past week or so. But knowing her cousin, she knew something was up.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with you and Draco taking Harry and Hermione to Hogsmeade, would it." Ginny asked, raising a perfectly arched brow.

"Damn it, Ginny. You weren't supposed to know about that." Gabby groaned, running a hand through her hair.

"Well did you really think it would be kept a secret. Everybody saw you with Harry and the same with Draco and Hermione. Care to explain?"  
>"I was trying to make Draco jealous. It was stupid and petty of me but I figured it would piss him off to see me with his arch enemy. It worked. I got him back and he got to have a little fun with the mud- I mean with Granger. It's not my fault they are obsessed with us. They should really get that checked out."<p>

"Gabby, how could you do something like that? I mean come on. I know you're not being completely honest with me and I'll let it slide. But come on, playing with Harry and Hermione? You couldn't have chosen somebody else in yours and Draco's little game?"

"I know I know. But it worked." Gabby shrugged, acting like she was sorry.

"I'll try to keep my eye on them to make sure they don't do anything stupid. I know, funny since I'm talking about Hermione here but she looked really upset over the fact that you and Draco are back together. But I'll keep my eye on them and let you or Draco know if I noticed something strange or something."

"Thank you, Ginny. I would appreciate it."

"I have to go now. I think Harry is back."

Ginny's head disappeared and Gabby looked back at Draco, who had a thoughtful look on his face.

"What?" Gabby asked, moving around him and slipping back into bed. She slid his shirt off as he slipped his pants off and climbed back into bed beside her. She snuggled back into him, resuming their previous position before Draco finally spoke.

"Potter is going to try something foolish."

"I kinda figured that out."

"We need to keep an eye out. And I don't want you alone. Make sure somebody is with you. We have no idea what Potter will do. I don't want you hurt." Draco stated, playing with a lock of her hair as he stared straight ahead.

Gabby lifted her head to look up at him, placing a hand on his face, she waited until he gaze met hers.

"He won't hurt me. He wants me to badly to hurt me. But if it makes you feel better, I'll make sure I'm not alone when he's around."

Draco nodded, leaning down to kiss her before they settled into bed and eventually dozed off.

* * *

><p>Harry entered the common room, barely noticing Ginny as she stared at him. He simply stomped up the stairs to his room and riffled through his trunk, looking for one thing in particular. After finding it, he headed back downstairs and out of the common room before Ginny could stop and question him. After walking a good distance away, he stepped into an alcove and slipped his invisibility cloak on before resuming his walk to the dungeons. One way or another, he was going to see Gabriella naked and he was going to have her. Nothing was going to stop him.<p> 


End file.
